Kamu Kenapa Karma?
by Cireng HD
Summary: Tiap hari ini selalu menjadi pertanyaan di benak Manami, kenapa semakin hari tubuh Karma semakin warna-warni. [Warning; OOC, humu, harem uke!karma]


**Kamu Kenapa Karma?**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning |** OOC, shounen-ai dengan harem uke!karma, pendek, gaje lol.

 _Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **Summary;** Tiap hari ini selalu menjadi pertanyaan di benak Manami, kenapa semakin hari tubuh Karma semakin warna-warni.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **i**

Hari itu Okuda Manami datang terlalu pagi. Kelas masih kosong nihil penghuni. Setelah celingukan memastikan kalau lima menit kedepan dirinya masih akan sendiri, Manami akhirnya membuka buku IPA dan dengan liarnya mulai berimajinasi.

Sampai akhirnya pintu kelas mendadak terbuka dengan bunyi 'GRATAK' keras dan membuatnya hampir terjungkang dari kursi.

"Ah, Karma-kun!" Manami tersenyum sambil menahan panik. Kenapa kedatangan Karma tak dapat ia sadari?

 _Yah sudahlah_ , "Selamat pa—"

Sapaan Manami menggantung bukan tanpa sebab, karena matanya menangkap bekas kemerahan dengan pola tipis memanjang, tampak meliliti seluruh permukaan lengan Karma.

"Tanganmu kenapa, Karma-kun?!"

Akabane muda hanya membalas dengan tawa.

"Kemarin aku _nyangkut_ di _aquarium gurita."_

* * *

 **ii**

Esoknya, ketika sore menyapa dan waktu pulang tiba, Manami mendapati Karma yang baru kembali dari bolos rutinnya di halaman belakang, menyuruput susu stroberi dengan tenang seperti biasa.

Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah bercak-bercak kecil seperti gigitan yang tersebar di sekujur tubuhnya sampai ke jari-jari.

Kali ini Manami heran, "Kamu kenapa, Karma-kun?"

Kepala merah yang menoleh itu kemudian memberinya cengir lebar.

"Aku _nyasar_ dan digigiti di _sarang_ _lipan_."

* * *

 **iii**

Satu hari kemudian, saat jam pelajaran olahraga, Manami yang menemukan Karma sedang bergelantungan terbalik dengan dua kakinya mengait pada sebuah pohon kembali dibuat heran.

Memangnya dengan posisi begitu susunya tidak tumpah kebawah?

Kepala merah yang menyadari kedatangan tiba-tiba Manami kemudian tersenyum cerah kepadanya seolah peristiwa tersedak barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Beberapa tetes susu stroberi tumpah mencium gravitasi.

" _Uhuk—_ wah, halo Okuda. Sedang bolos juga? Mau ikut gelantungan nggak?"

"Tidak terima kasih, Karma-kun. Aku bukan bolos, hanya tiba-tiba nggak enak badan."

"Oh gitu." Bibirnya kembali menjamah ujung sedotan.

Setelah hening dan setelah beberapa kerjapan mata, Manami kemudian menyadari bercak merah agak besar di kedua pelipis Karma.

Manami tanpa ragu kembali bertanya.

"Jidatmu kenapa, Karma-kun?"

Karma tersenyum dengan mengerucutkan bibir unyu.

"Aku _terantuk batu_."

* * *

 **iv**

Besoknya lagi, Manami kembali berjumpa dengan keanehan setelah mendadahi Isogai Yuuma yang pamit duluan.

Akabane Karma basah dengan keringat (tapi kok bisa tampak deras sekali begitu) dengan bibirnya yang bengkak.

Setelah menyodorkan saputangan, Manami kembali mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Kali ini kamu kenapa, Karma-kun?"

Karma cengengesan, "Hanya _kelelep_ di kolam _ikan mas_ kok."

 **v**

* * *

Dan di kemudian hari Akabane Karma kembali membuat Okuda Manami geger ketika tidak sengaja bertemu di persimpangan jalan. Raut Manami panik bukan kepalang, gaya bicaranya menjadi semakin gugup dari yang biasa.

Pasalnya, kondisi fisik Karma nampak lebih gawat dari empat hari sebelumnya.

"Karma-kun lehermu kenapa bisa ungu-ungu semua gitu?!"

Dikiranya Karma keracunan. Tapi mana ada orang keracunan pasang muka santai sambil merapikan ahogenya. Sambil bersenandung _opening_ Dora pula.

Manami mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mencari salep atau obat yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan sesuatu di leher Karma justru isinya malah racun semua. Tidak lucu kalau Karma jadi keracunan beneran.

Melihat itu, Karma hanya ngakak setan.

"Tenang saja Okuda."

"Tapi, Karma-kun! Serius deh kamu kenapa?"

Cengir Karma kembali mengembang dari pipi ke pipi.

"Aku cuma _dipatok ular_."

* * *

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Ini aku bikin apa sih entri pertama kok sampah ginian lololol. Btw salken buat seluruh sepuh fandom ankyou~ aku hanyala nubi yang tak tahu diri lololol(2). Dan maaf karakterisasi Manami jadi meleceng begini uhuhuk.

 **[16-11-2016]**


End file.
